Stand Proud
by IncognitoSandwich
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was born without a quirk. Instead, he unlocks something once thought lost in the passage of time, a Stand! Watch as Izuku tries to become a hero with his new partner. A Jojo's Bizarre Adventure/ My hero academia Crossover.
1. Uncovered

**Note: I'm posting this in the normal fanfiction category instead of the crossover one so it gets more exposure. But this is a crossover between Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and My hero Academia. This story will feature a narrator similar to Jojo's as well, and will be represented by italics.**

Life was unfair. It was a cruel lesson but one that Izuku needed to learn. He wasn't in the position he was now, weak and powerless, by any fault of his own. It was just the luck-of-the-draw that was his birth.

8 year old Izuku Midoriya stared at his role model, Katsuki Bakugou, with scared but determined eyes. "C-come on Kacchan, is-isn't this taking it just a bit to-too far" His stutter didn't give any confidence to the boy behind him, one of the recent victim's of Bakugou's torment trying to shuffle behind the small green-haired boy.

He was often told that his ambitions far exceeded what he was capable of, what he will ever be capable of. Because the thing's he wanted to do, just weren't meant for people like him, the minority the world isn't tailored to support anymore.

Bakugou gave an audible smirk as he punched his fist into his palm, small explosions increasing his threatening image. "And what are you gonna do about it deku? Are you going to use your powerful quirk and take me on? Well come on then, hero!" His mocking grin grew with each word spoke, so much that his mouth looked ready to fall off his face.

Izuku regretted standing up to his childhood friend, he knew he couldn't do much against him. The freckled boy didn't know why he even tried, he just wanted Kacchan to stop picking on this boy he didn't even know. Unfortunately, he didn't have a way how.

Izuku Midoriya was quirkless. Talentless. Unable to have a chance of standing out among his peers who were all unique in their own way, everyone except for him. He was unable to fight back as his once friend-turned-bully shoved him to the ground and walked away laughing, the boy he was trying to save nowhere in sight.

Tears fell to the ground at a fast rate and Izuku hastily tried to wipe away the traces of it from his eyes. Crying was a bad habit that he tried to break time and time again, but they would still fall. Izuku sobbed on a slight chuckle, he was so weak he couldn't even stop his tears.

His life-long dream has always been to be a hero like All-Might. He wanted to jump in and save the day, he wanted to save people with a smile on his face and his thumbs pointing to the sky. But something that he had no control over prevented him from doing it.

The sadness slowly faded away and was replaced by something else. Izuku wiped away his tears a final time and fixed his face with a glare. With a newfound emotion Izuku looked up to the sky, tears once again building up at the corners of his emerald eyes as he stared up at whatever god decided to curse him with his quirklessness. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I'm going to be the greatest hero ever! You hear me, I'm tired of crying"

 _WITH A CRY OF PURE DETERMINATION NEVER BEFORE SEEN BY EVEN HIMSELF, IZUKU UNLOCKED SOMETHING ONCE THOUGHT LOST IN THE PASSAGE OF TIME._

His adrenaline rush was short lived, and he tired out quickly. He absently noticed that his fall didn't have as much of an impact as it should have, almost like something caught him before he could hit the dirt, before he passed out. He was oblivious to the figure hovering over him protectively before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Izuku raised his head from the ground and tiredly looked around, blinking to adjust his vision. He caught sight of the orange sky and immediately sprung to his feet with a look of panic.

"What! When did it get so late? Mom is going to freak out" He quickly tore down the street at full force, somehow not crashing into anything on his way there. As his house slowly entered into view, Izuku went into an even faster sprint he didn't know he had in pure relief. Unfortunately he failed to notice the root under one of the trees he was passing, and promptly tripped on it.

Izuku let out a cry of surprise as his momentum sent him speeding to the ground. He braced for impact before suddenly stopping in the air, a tugging on his shirt saving him from a rough landing. Izuku let out a sigh of relief before turning to address the person who caught him.

"Thanks, that wouldn't have been a..." The freckled boy trailed off as he noticed that the one who grabbed him wasn't a person.

A large green arm with a red hand took hold of his shirt and gently pulled him back to his feet. Izuku's thoughts raced a mile a second as he quickly tried to figure out just exactly this arm was. It couldn't have been a quirk, the extra joint in his toe killed any chances of that being the case. It isn't someone else's quirk as no one else was around.

Before he could ponder on it any longer the arm evaporated into the air, essentially disappearing back to wherever it came from. The green haired boy looked around trying to find a clue to where it had gone, only to come up with nothing. There was nothing different about the neighborhood, the same old people still littered around doing their own thing, the same houses stood in a welcoming manner, nothing was different. So that means the mysterious limb was connected to him.

A sense of uneasiness surrounded him as he continued walking home, at a much slower pace this time. Growing up in a world filled with heroes and villains conditioned people to not be afraid of supernatural occurrences as they could all be chalked up to an individual's quirk. But to someone like him, this was unfamiliar territory. Sure there were tons of quirks where people could sprout and retract limbs, but none of them was like the ghostly figure he saw. He wasn't even supposed to have a quirk, much less a completely new style of one.

His apprehension didn't fade as he walked into his home, faintly hearing his mom call out to him in the kitchen. He was snapped back into reality when he heard her walk into the living room. Looking up he watched as his mother, mixing spoon still in hand, scolded him.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? You're gone for an hour, and Mrs. Bakugou doesn't know where you are! This is so unlike you.." Her eyes softened up when she saw the look on his face. "Izuku, what's wrong?"

He looked up at her, if anyone knew what was going on, it would be her. " Mom? There was this weird hand thing.."

"Weird hand? Where did it come from?"

"I-I don't know, it just kinda..." Izuku fumbled around, looking for the right word, "appeared". Izuku almost sighed at the lame description, how helpful.

"Appeared? Could this be a quirk or could it be.." A thoughtful look appeared on her face as distant memories started to resurface. "Izuku, try and bring out the hand again" She instructed, wanting to confirm her suspicions.

Confusion crossed the young boy's face as he tried to process his mother's request. "But how? I don't even know how I did it the first time"

His mom ushered Izuku to the couch, the dinner in the kitchen long forgotten. She took a deep breath and instructed her son to do the same. "Ok Izuku, I want you to focus and try your hardest to pull out that hand."

"But how"? He questioned again, not understanding what she was trying to say.

"You just have to want to try to pull it out, and then concentrate on that feeling of want. The rest should just come naturally"

Izuku pouted, not fully understanding what she was trying to say, but deciding to follow what she was trying to say anyway. He closed his eyes in concentration, trying to 'focus' on the feeling. Izuku kept trying to focus on it but he couldn't, and was quickly getting frustrated.

'Come on Izuku, don't be a _deku_ , you can do this. How can I ever be a hero if I can't do this? Whether this is a quirk or not this is my biggest chance of ever reaching my ON'

Unknown to him, he had already achieved his goal of bringing out the hand. When he opened his eyes he saw that he not only brought out the hand, but so much more.

A humanoid figure hovered in the air not even a few feet in front of him and his mother. It's body type was similar to that of a bodybuilder of a man, not ridiculously over-muscled but enough so that it kept an air of intimidation. It was wearing a dark green hoodie with yellow lines travelling from the sleeves to a circle in the middle of it's chest. The hoodie covered up it's whole torso, but still showing it's muscled physique, with the hood pulled over it's head, hiding what might have been hair and only exposing it's face. It seemed to have golden yellow skin and human pupils. Dark green pooled around it's jade eyes and trailed down it's face and curved under it's chin in a tear-streak like design. Its legs were covered in dark green clothing as well, similar to average dress pants, and black boots resting on it's feet. On both of it's hands it wore gloves of different colors, one being a solid crimson and the other a blinding white, both of them clashing with it's green/yellow color scheme yet somehow not being distracting enough to look ugly.

Inko Midoriya looked at the figure with awed eyes, the same look mirrored by her own son. "Izuku, you have a..." She was unable to finish her sentence, too amazed by the ghostly figure standing in her room, a figure she would have never expected to see.

Izuku looked at the figure in amazement, all previous fright or uneasiness obliterated by the thing floating in the middle of the living room of his home. A name slowly creeped it's way into his throat, and he could only assume that was what this creature was called. It seemed fitting, this thing that seemed like it was forever going to change his life was called something so grand and important.

" **[** **ALL STAR]"**

 **Note: Be as harsh as possible with your criticism, I want to improve as a writer and need all the help I can get. I didn't correctly establish the tone here but the series is going for a light and friendly setting. Nothing too dramatic, so I would appreciate some tip on how I can better establish that. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Understanding

**Note: This chapter is exposition, but is important to understand how I wanted the stand to be part of the story. I didn't want to just shove it in there and go "haha look guys it's jojo", so I try to give a small explanation as to how it works. You can skim this just to get a sense of how the stand and quirks relate to each other**

"Izuku, I can't believe it, you have a stand"

Said boy looked to his mom with brief confusion polluting his joy-filled eyes. He had been jumping around slightly in excitement that he was able to summon this 'cool-looking-ghost-thing', as his 8 year old brain so eloquently put it.

"A stand? Is that what [ **ALL STAR** ] is"?

Inko raised an eyebrow, but kept her motherly smile, "All Star? is that what it's called"?

Her son nodded with such conviction she had to believe him, after all, he was the one who controls this stand.

"Hey Mom, what is a stand?"

She couldn't help but let out a sigh. She never expected to have this conversation and was horribly unprepared for it. She needed to dig around the scrapbooks.

" I'll tell you after you take a bath young man, look at your nice pants all covered in dirt. You can prepare it yourself right, honey"?

Nodding his head **Izuku** nearly ran to the stairs, "Come on **All Star** , Let's go upstairs"! His smile threatened to fall off his face as the ghostly presence wordlessly followed him.

Inko stared after her son as he walked off with his new companion, a smile fitting itself onto her face. "Oh, Izuku, what am I going to do with you?" She gave a short laugh before panic flashed onto her face. "Oh no! My soup"! She quickly dashed back into the kitchen to retrieve the forgotten food from the oven.

Izuku remained in awe of the hooded figure as he wordlessly floated after the energetic young boy.

"Wow, I can't believe I have a..a...a stand! That's what mom called you! It sounds so cool! Maybe you're like a quirk but you're also a person"! His rambling didn't seem to bother **All Star** so he continued making theories. When he reached his room he decided to try questioning him directly.

"Hey can you understand what I'm saying?" Izuku was moving around his room gathering clothes for his bath but frequently looking back at **All Star** to see his response. A slow now nod from the stand still hovering from the door he had entered made Izuku even more giddy.

"Awesome, that means I can ask you questions"! He continued his trek to the bathroom with **All Star** still tagging behind.

"Can you talk?" A shake of the head".Can you touch things or do you phase through them like a ghost?" A knock on the wall. "Can I touch you?" **All Star** placed his hand on Izuku's head with a gingerness he hadn't expected from the slightly hulking figure.

Izuku reached the bathroom and started up his bath. He looked back at **All Star** with a sheepish expression.

"Um, I actually kinda need some privacy for this part, can you do that thing where you disappear but I can call you back"? He didn't know exactly what it was called, so he just went with what sounded right. Luckily it seemed as if the stand understood him, and promptly vanished. Izuku let out a sigh, it was slightly scary talking to someone who couldn't directly communicate their feelings and could probably snap you like a twig.

Izuku quickly freshened up and headed back down to the living room, where his mother sat on the couch with a large photo book resting on her lap. She gave him a grin as he sat on the couch next to her, eager to learn about his new companion.

"Ok Izuku, this might be a bit of a learning experience for me too. You see, Stands are something that are passed down from family member to family member, and they are more part of your father's side of the family. You understand so far Izuku"? Izuku nodded, all of his attention focused on her.

"So most of my information is either from memory, or from the writings about it in here", she held up the scrapbook."Luckily your father kept this book which has information about the stands. Now, it says here that stands are a physical manifestation of a user's fighting spirit," Inko tried to think of a way to translate that for a 9 year old,"so, basically, they appear as an image of your determination or how much you want something. They can be viewed as your life energy taking a form that you can see. Stand's have powers that exceed that of a quirkless human. They have increased speed,power, and essentially have their own version of quirks. Think of it like one of those rpg games that you play that use your 'energy' for attacks, except stands can be used all the time". She was glad that her son was smart for his age, otherwise this would be a lot harder to explain.

Izuku nodded absently, not fully understanding, but he got enough to figure it out. So it was basically like a quirk that instead of changing him, took his mind and basically made a copy of it that looked like a person? Izuku was getting more confused just thinking about it.

"Wait, why do they look like people I've never seen before if their a rep-representation of my mind"? The slight fumble reminded Inko how hard this would be to understand to someone so young.

"Well a stand's shape isn't a thing that stays the same for all the people who have it. Your stand looks like a person, but if someone else were to have a stand, it could be a different shape, or even a different size. Your stand is about as big as an adult, but it could just as well have been the size of a small dog".

"Oh ok, continue reading then." He said, seemingly satisfied with the information he got.

"A person who controls a stand is labeled as a 'Stand User'. A stand user can range from a person to even an animal, but that doesn't happen too much. A stand user wields a stand that will only obey to them and are incredibly protective of their stand user, acting on their own if something were to threaten them. The stand user can call upon their stand to do anything they want, be it good or evil, such as attacking, defending, or using their power for an unrelated purpose. A stand is connected to the stand user in many different ways. If the stand or the stand user were to be hit, the other would feel it. If one were to be constricted, the other would be as well. A stand can only be seen by other stand users.."

"Wait! You can see **All Star** right? So does that mean you have a stand? Can you show me"? Inko paused her son's excited rambling with a chuckle and a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Well, here's where it gets tricky. According to the later notes in this book, that's outdated information. You see, stand's were incredibly rare before. But ever since quirks became such a common happening, they kept happening less and less. A running theory from stand user families is that quirks actually prevented the stands from 'unlocking' per se. The way they explained it were guesses at best because stands are still an unexplained thing to them, and no one could ever get money to research on them, but the way they explained it was like, well how do I put this"? She tapped her chin in thought as Izuku had full concentration on her, excited to hear more about how this worked.

"A stand is a representation of someone's mind right? So they thought that quirk's were essentially the powers of their stand but instead of being a representation of their mind, it took on a more physical form within the person themselves. The people themselves gain the powers of the stand while still remaining people, but they don't gain their enhanced senses and abilities that all stands have,only the special powers. People without a quirk or a stand still can't see them, but one's with a quirk can fully interact with them, they can also attack a stand".

"Ok, so the power that the stand would have had, the person has instead. I think I get it,so that's why I could unlock a stand, because I didn't have a quirk." Said Izuku, trying his best to keep up with his mother."But wait, since almost everybody has a quirk, does that mean almost everybody would have had a stand if they didn't have their quirks"? And he was back to being confused.

"Well that's the thing, everybody has the potential to unlock a stand, but not everyone can. Unlocking a stand requires great mental strength, so much so that I'm surprised you were able to unlock a stand," Izuku beamed with pride, "and if one were to unlock a stand and not have enough mental strength they would die". The smile on his face instantly fell at the possibility of what could have happened. Inko noticed this and quickly tried to fix the situation.

"No no Izuku, don't worry. If that were to happen you would be showing side effects by now. But whatever happened to give you this 'great mental strength', must have tired you out. How about this, you don't have to go to school tomorrow. That way we can continue talking about this late on a school night, and you can get a day to get acquainted with **All Star** ". The smile instantly returned as Izuku nodded at that. Inko sighed, she would call in sick to his school and hopefully not tarnish his track record too much.

"So as I was saying, the quirks that people have are much more natural, so it's believed that the stands stopped becoming a mental figure, and became more physical with the person. This is why you see quirk use come naturally with even kids. And while most of stand use is instinct as well, it requires a bit more thinking as well. So it's a good thing my baby-boy is so smart". A smile graced her face as she lightly knocked her hand on her son's head. He grabbed his head in childish protest, but laughed at the praise all the same. Izuku blinked as he registered something his mother said.

"Wait, stands have powers! How do I figure out what power **All Star** has"?

Inko chuckled," I wondered when you'd get to that. Well it says that it's different for each stand, and it's up to the stand user to find them out themselves. So you can take tomorrow to find it."

"Yeah, and then I'll take it to school and show everyone, and they'll think it will be cool"! Inko's face dropped slightly at that and she let out a sigh. "Huh? Mom what's wrong"?

"Well Izuku, I actually don't want you taking out **All Star** at school."

"What! But why not? Everyone will see how cool he is and everyone will want to be my friend"!

"Yes honey, and I want you to have a ton of friends, but kids are violent, and I'm scared that they might hurt you. Because every hit your stand takers you feel it too, and no offense of course, but you're kind of..." Inko struggled to find something that wouldn't hurt her son's feelings,"frail"

Izuku visibly deflated at those words,not because they were hurtful, but because he knew they were true. If Kacchan saw **All Star** , he had no doubt that there would be a fight. A defeated sigh escaped him. "Ok mom".

Inko hugged her son, "That's my Izuku, always a trooper. Go ahead and grab something quick to eat and head up to our room.I'll give you the scrapbook in case you want to know anything else, plus, I'm sure you want to go back with talking to your new friend". Those words brought a grin back to the green haired boy, who dashed into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before darting to his room.

He quickly jumped on the bed with a newfound glee, a whole day to get to know his new partner. Izuku quickly summoned him out, absently noting that now it only required a thought, and stared up at the hooded figure. "Wow, I can't believe I finally have the closest thing to a quirk I'm going to get"! Izuku called back to the book resting beside him on his small bed. Now would be a good time to test out it's words. He handed the apple he grabbed from the kitchen to the ghostly figure, who accepted it wordlessly.

"Hey, can you break the apple in half"? 'The stand will obey the stand user and has strength that exceeds a normal human', Izuku thought,'so he should be able to do this no problem'. His theory proved correct as **All Star** ripped the apple clean in half as if it were paper and handed it back to him. Izuku let out a cheer as he took back the fruit. "Hey you want any, do you even eat food"? A shake of his head answered his question.

Izuku let out a yawn, the day's events finally catching up to him."I'm gonna go brush my teeth", he announced, jumping off of his bed and accidentally hitting a tin jar filled with pennies and nickles off his nightstand. He had been collecting them and put them next to his bed, man he really needed to move that.

He let out a small squeak as the coins fell o the ground, it wasn't life threatening that they fell, but it would be annoying to clean up the coins scattered across the ground. He let out a sigh at the small circles of brown and silver's littered around. He looked up at the hooded stand with an apologetic look, "Hey, can you help me pick these up? I mean, you don't have to, I know...", he was interrupted by the coins all rattling on the ground in a menacing manner. Before he could question why they were doing that, they all jumped in the air and flew towards a certain point.

Izuku's green eyes trailed to where the coins were going, and his eyes widened in surprise.

 **All Star** stood with his left arm outstretched, the one with the red glove, the coins all gathering to his hand as he held the tin under it, attracting the coins and drooping them into the tin. Izuku looked with awed eyes as the coins streamed back into the can.

"Huh, so I guess finding out your power will be easier than I thought".

 **Note: So yeah, very exposition heavy. Next chapter I'll explore more on the characters themselves, although throughout here I tried to add a bit of character to the exposition. Once again, please give me criticism to improve my writing.**


	3. Developing

Morning sunlight streamed through the curtains, illuminating the room currently occupied by 8 year old Izuku Midoriya. The newly appointed stand user sat on his bed trying to figure out his new stand. **All Star** stared as the boy rubbed his chin in thought.

"So you were able to move the coins, the chains to one of my mom's necklaces, and our silverware. But you can't seem to move anything else. What decides what you can and can't affect"? Izuku wished that his stand could talk, it would make this so much easier. He let out an exasperated sigh, thankful that he had a day-off to figure it out.

Izuku stared once more at the stand that hovered in the air, it was still so surreal that he now had something that could be interpreted as somewhat of a quirk. It was empowering in a way, finally being able to somewhat fit in with everyone around him. **All Star** was still something that the 8 year old couldn't wrap his head around fully.

Izuku eventually got tired of thinking and decided that he needed a food break. The ghostly figure silently hovered behind him as he went down the stairs. The noiseless presence of him no longer unnerved Izuku and instead provided a nice company.

The kitchen was already occupied by his mother, who was standing over the stove.

"Oh, Izuku! You're just in time". She revealed the scrambled eggs resting on the pan to her son, who beamed at the sight. Scrambled eggs, his favorite! He practically jumped on the chair at the dining table in anticipation, his smile reaching from ear to ear. Inko gave a short laughed as she loaded his breakfast onto a plate and placed it in front of him. She sat down across from him with her own share, taking small bites as compared to her son who was near shovelling the food down his throat. In an attempt to stop him from possibly choking, she tried making conversation.

"So, you have all day today to learn about your stand, what are you planning on doing"? Izuku paused eating to look at his mom, thankfully swallowing before replying.

"Well I was thinking I would take **All Star** to the beach. I'm so close to finding out what it is he can do, I think at the beach it will be easier". Inko cast a suspicious look at the boy as he went back to eating his eggs.

"The beach, huh? Can I trust you to be out there by yourself"? She was fine when he went places with Bakugou's son, but by himself she had doubts.

"It'll be fine. After all, I have **All Star** "! She spared a glance at the figure hovering beside her son. Even under the hoodie she could tell that he was extremely muscular. Not on the same level as that of the top heroes, but definitely enough so that a punch from him would do some damage. Plus the beach wouldn't bee too inhabited right now, with both it being a school day and that the recent population repelled the normal beach-goers. She let out a sigh.

"Alright fine. But as soon as there's any sign of trouble, I want you to come straight back home, Okay"?

"Sure thing,Mom"!

Izuku finished eating and got ready to head out for the day. Before heading out the door, he made sure to grab the book filled with all the notes about stands. Inko waved him away as he approached the nice sandy area not even 15 minutes away from his house. He was glad that nothing interrupted him on the way there, he wanted to get started as soon as possible.

The beach was still recognisable as one, thankfully. Aside from a dozen piles of trash, the beach had a lot of open area, perfect for practicing. He called out his stand and turned to the hooded figure.

"Ok **All Star** , here is a good place to figure out how to use your qu-power", man he'd have to get used to the face that stands are a thing. He was so used to quirks that the idea of any anomaly being the cause of something else tripped him up. "I know it's a good place because all of those super-cool hero movies had either a beach or a temple as a training ground. And while we may not have a temple, we have the enxt best thing".

His enthusiasm showed no limits as he rambled on to the stand who stood there with a slight grin on it's face. Izuku finally finished his ramblings on how he can't wait to 'figure out your super awesome ability' and fished out the book from the backpack he brought with him filled with some snacks and water bottles.

"But before we do that, we need to see what else you can do". He flipped through a couple of pages searching for something, his eyes light up as he jabbed his finger onto a page,"Ah here it is, it says here the kinds of rules or something that stands have that people don't. So the first thing it says here is that stands can't go too far away from the stand user as they are held back by an invisible force. So I want you to go as far away as you can from me".

The ghostly figure nodded and quickly hovered away from the boy. **All Star** didn't travel far before he turned back around and crossed his arms in patient waiting for the boy to finish making his evaluation. Izuku bit his lip as he looked at the distance his stand stood away from him. He set the book down as he counted his fingers.

"Ok, that's about..", his 8 year old brain racked around for the right numbers. It was times like these that he was thankful his mom gave him extra credit books to study, she wanted her son to be exceptionally talented, he might have never been able to figure this out if he didn't. "6 feet. Which is barely 2 meters. That isn't very far at all". He slightly dropped at the revelation that his stand couldn't go too far. "Aw that's okay though, I can work around it. Next up is speed! It says in the book that stands are really fast. Let's see how fast you are next"!

The book listed that there were different ways speed could be applied to stands. The first was general speed in movement, and the second one was the other one izuku wanted to test, the speed of how fast they can punch. But izuku wanted to test and see how fast his stand was at moving first. He instructed **All Star** to dash around in circles as he couldn't go too far.

The stand nodded before immediately disappearing from Izuku's sight. The boy's eyes widened as he searched the area for his stand. It couldn't have disappeared as there was no burst of smoke indicating it's departure. Something caught his eyes and he looked to where his stand used to...well...stand, there were flashes of green moving by at great speeds.

"Stop moving"!, he called out, trying to see if that was really his stand. There was a gust of wind that kicked up sand after he called out his command, causing Izuku to bring his arms up to shield his arms. He gaped in awe at the sight of **All Star** standing there with what he could almost call a proud look on it's face.

"Wa-was that you"? A proud nod brought a massive grin to the stand user's face.

"That was so cool! One minute you were there, and the next you were like 'woosh' and just disappeared! It was so cool! You were so fast! I bet even All Might himself would be blown away"! His childish glee had him jumping around the beach in happiness. Who knew that he could control something this cool! Izuku was almost positive that if there were any other stand users his would be the best!

'The best' brought back memories of Kacchan saying that every time he would beat someone up. Izuku slapped himself on the cheeks, can't think like that. Mom says you have to be 'humble'.

Izuku shook himself out of his inner ramblings. "Okay **All Star** , that was cool, but now we move onto the next part. I have an idea to knock out two birds with one stone". He walked over to one of the piles of garbage, indicating towards it with his thumb. "I want you to punch this pile of trash as fast as you can. This way we can test and see how fast your punching speed is, and how strong you are! How far the garbage lands is how much I'm going to judge this". The ghostly figure nodded in understanding like before as he walked up to the pile.

"Ok, **All Star** , go"! His cry triggered the stand into action as it reared it's fists back, Izuku only had a moment to brace himself before the stand let loose a flurry of punches aimed at the stack of pollution. The stand's fists disappeared into incomprehensible blurs as it violently shot it's fists forward.

 _Izuku's stand reached a speed that would make some of the fastest heroes cringe in jealousy, the punches shot forward at the same speed as light!_

The boy's eyes somehow gradually got bigger the longer the attack went on. He was so amazed by his stand's speed. Izuku looked at the deteriorating garbage pile and noticed something odd. Despite the trash pile being repeatedly hit, the hit's weren't as impactful as they would seem to be.

" **All Star** , finish it off with a really big punch"! The punches stopped as the hooded figure reared it's fist back, pausing only a moment before launching it forward. This time the punch did good damage to the garbage pile, with whatever wasn't knocked backwards being launched into the air.

Izuku nodded, that pretty much confirmed his theory. He could only understand the absolute basics of momentum, but he could figure out how the difference in power worked. His stand was strong, there was no doubt about that, but the reason that the attack rush wasn't as effective was because his stand was throwing out punches so fast that he didn't have time to wind back his arms and add any weight to the punch. So the attack won't be effective as a final move, but it will still do some damage.

Izuku's inner monologue was interrupted by a trash can heading straight for him. He let out a yelp, not having enough time to dodge the incoming projectile, before it suddenly shot out in a different direction. Izuku sharply turned his head to where the trash can was going and saw **All Star** punching the offending trash can to the ground in an attempt to quickly stop it.

Izuku pouted, "There goes your power again, what exactly is it? You keep attracting things to you, but you only attract metals, like you're some kind of buff...", Izuku looked at his stand's red and white glove respectively before snapping his fingers with a renewed vigor. "That's it! You're power is like some super-powerful magnet"! He looked to the ghostly presence for confirmation. **All Star** closed his eyes before sticking it's hand out in a thumbs-up, causing the stand user to cry out for joy at figuring out his stand's power.

 **Note: I realize that the endings to all of the chapter's so far have been more or less the same format, and I'm hoping to change that. Next chapter will be shorter than the others as I'm pretty busy as of late, and next chapter I'm just going to show the before and after of the timeskip where izuku finally becomes 14. Don't worry I'm going to add some scenes of what happens during the timeskip though. Once again I want criticism on my writing and how to improve it.**


	4. Growing

**Note: Updates have been pretty frequent thus far, but will slow down from here. This isn't due to a burn out or lack of interest to this story, but mainly just I'll be pretty busy these next couple months. Updates won't be paused, just slower than the first two chapters.**

 _Izuku Midoriya, 8 years old. One day after discovering his stand's power._

The green-haired boy's steps made soft thuds against the ground as he excitedly jogged down his schoolyard. He was slightly disappointed that his mom instructed him not to show off **All** Star, but he was still happy that he was, even if only partly, like everyone else around him now.

"Hey deku"! Izuku halted in his tracks, a slight sweat starting to form before he realized something. He turned to the kid who called out to him with an uninterested look. His suspicions were confirmed correct when he saw a pudgy kid in a tank-top with thinly shaved hair sending a mean look his way. The green haired boy let out a sigh. One of Kacchan's cronies stood in a pose similar to that of the boy he would follow around. Every now and then they would try to be like their 'hero' by copying the things he did. And sometimes they would choose to pick on one of Kacchan's favorite victims.

"Hey don't sigh at me! I saw you skipping around the courtyard, what is some quirkless kid like you so happy about"? Izuku used to get disheartened at the insults aimed at him, but he found now that they seemed very weak. He inwardly groaned at having to deal with this.

"Hey look, can we just not do this today? I really don't feel like taking this right now". That seemed to be the wrong thing to say. Anger flashed on the other boy's face as he started stomping towards the green-haired stand user.

"And what right do you have to-"?

Neither of the two boys saw it coming. The bully had grabbed the front of Izuku's shirt for a split second before the familiar ghastly arm materialized from Izuku and punched the boy, knocking him backwards before he could even finish his sentence. The green eyed boy looked on in horror as the boy that was previously threatening him lay on the ground a few feet away, clutching his stomach and threatening to bawl his eyes out. The other kids took no notice of the two at first, but were alerted to the situation when the bully let out a cry. Before Izuku knew it all of the kids were swarming around the area, whispering rumors on how the quirkless kid got into a fight with the boy and somehow 'won'.

Izuku paid no mind to the hushed rambling as a couple teachers came to inspect what was going on, his thoughts were running a mile a minute. He vaguely recalled his mother telling him about how stand's will protect their user's despite not receiving any orders. He thought it was just going to be a push away from him or a threatening pose, he didn't want to hurt anyone.

The teachers ushered the boy to the nurse and brought Izuku to the office. They rang up his mother about the situation and she said that he had unlocked his quirk and didn't know how to control it yet. She had them hand the phone over to the still horrified Izuku and she said to him that there was no point in trying to keep it hidden anymore. Izuku answered back in quick one or two word answers, still mulling over what had occurred.

The school day wrapped up quite quickly after that, with the only further talk about the situation being through the students. Izuku trudged off the school grounds towards his home, a sluggish pace displaying his guilt at what had happened. The kid wasn't fatally injured, but there was some bruising on his stomach where **All Star** jabbed him.

Izuku called out the aforementioned stand, who held a somewhat downcast expression on it's face. Izuku still wasn't sure how sentient his companion was, but what he gathered from the books he assumed that it mirrored his emotions.

"You know, that wasn't very nice. I don't want to hurt anyone, and I'm sure you didn't have to hit him". The stand pulled the hood already resting atop it's head even further down, casting his face in slight shadows. It's simple actions still somehow conveyed to the boy exactly what it was trying to say. It felt shame at making him disappointed, but wouldn't hesitate to do it again if something threatens him. It showed a type of loyalty that Izuku felt was slightly heartwarming.

"Hey don't feel too bad, I'm sure you were just doing what your instincts told you". He couldn't find it in himself to be mad at the ghostly figure hovering over him, showing an almost childlike defiance.

"Hey Deku"! Izuku immediately recalled **All Star** in surprise before turning to look at the voice, a sense of deja vu playing back the events earlier that day.

"Kacchan"! The blond child approached the shivering boy with an arrogant grin on his face. Izuku paled slightly, hoping that he wouldn't make the same mistake as the boy from earlier. He felt a small glimmer of hope as he recognized that Katsuki was approaching him with an air of intimidation, not hostility.

"I heard you finally got your quirk. I came over here to tell you not to forget your place. Good job or whatever on taking out one of those goons, but just remember that I don't care what your quirk is, just know that it's not better than mine". The boy slammed his fist into his palm, small explosions radiating around it before he walked off, a confident smirk plastered onto his face.

Izuku blinked at the spot where Katsuki used to be before leaking a small smile. He successfully avoided fighting, and he was pretty sure that Katsuki wouldn't go after him as much anymore. Izuku idolized Kacchan and studied his behaviors, and easily came to the conclusion that the main target's for his bullying were either the kid's with the weakest quirks, or the kid with no quirks. He went after Izuku the most because he was stronger than him in almost every way, but now he's lost that edge.

Izuku beamed at the prospect that he wouldn't have to worry about him anymore, and happily walked the rest of the way home, making idle one-sided talk with his stand.

 _Izuku Midoriya, 10 years old._

One thing the stand user learned very early on about his stand was that it was different from quirks. He spent hours inside the book, mulling over every little detail to figure out how to make it stronger. With quirk's, they started out pretty weak, but over time the person get's more and more accustomed to their quirk. This allows them to infinitely have the ability to make their uirk stronger in some way. A person with a flame quirk could start out with making small embers that couldn't burn a piece of paper, to being able to make wide range forest fires with enough hard work.

Stand's on the other hand, started out with a good chunk of their power. Of course the stand is able to get stronger as time passes and the user figures out and hones more of it's skills, but it was a noticeably slower process to that of quirks. He read that it was called development potential, and apparently each different stand has different levels of development potential. So Izuku was trying to figure out his learning curve.

"Magnet's magnet's. How can we figure out how to use your magnet power's to the full potential"? He read in the book as well that stand's may have hidden abilities, but he didn't want to touch on that right now.

"I know, I'll look at heroes who do have magnet power's and borrow from them"! The stand simply stared at the boy.

 _11 Years old_

Izuku first learned that he couldn't take a hit when he tested it at the beach he kept going to for his training.

"Ok, I want you to attract the garbage can, and when it's flying towards you, cancel it at the last second. This way it will hit you, and we can see how much damage we can take. Sound good buddy"? The stand nodded with determination.

Izuku and **All Star's** friendship was strange. Only one could verbally communicate, but they both seemed to understand each other just fine. Izuku looked up to the stand almost the same way he used to look up to All Might. He still admired the pro hero, he just didn't have enough time to focus on getting his merch when he had to train his stand. He still held massive respect and hero worship towards the number one hero though. When his mother asked why he admired his own stand so much Izuku would normally respond with "Because he's super awesome"!

Izuku shook his head, going back to the task at hand.

"Ok **All Star** , attract it"! He still needed to work on his battle cry, but the stand didn't seem to mind as he made the trash can fly towards the offending stand, who stood with his arms outstretched to take the full force of the attack. The trash can connected and Izuku doubled over as the wind was knocked out of him. The stand hovered over the green-haired boy with an air of protectiveness, ready to assist when needed.

"Woo, I'm okay. Just a little winded. Ok, so the hit seemed the same as if I would take it directly. So your durability isn't too high, but you can still take a hit or two. Me on the other hand". He got back up to his feet, a grin still on his face. While the information gathered was unfavorable, he could still work with it.

"I guess we'll just have to not get hit".

 _13 years old._

Izuku held up the item in his hands for his mother to see, wanting to hide his face. Inko gasped, her hands covering her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Izuku". The boy flinched, not wanting to hear his mother's response to the thing he was grasping tightly now in anticipation.

"You're copying him! That's so adorable"!

"Mom! It's not adorable"!

Izuku held a piece of clothing in his hands, more specifically, a hoodie. The hoodie was a light green, much lighter than, but obviously heavily inspired by the hoodie that his stand wore. Izuku hadn't fully decided on his dream hero costume, but he knew he wanted a hoodie like **All Star** that he could wear all the time. And his mom was reacting like he expected her to.

The boy cried out in indignation as his mom continued to coo over his new clothing.

 _Izuku Midoriya, 14 years old. 10 months before the entrance exam._

The stand user stood on the beach he spent years training his stand on with a confident grin. The beach was noticeably scarce of pollution, as a result of all the years he spent attacking and experimenting on it, basically grinding it into dust or scattering it into the wind.

He stuck with the light green hoodie, which provided a nice color palette when paired up with his stand. He stuck to normal blue jeans with black shoes, providing him with a pretty casual look instead of the flashy hero he used to aspire to be. Izuku laughed, it was amazing what getting something like a quirk could change.

Izuku never interacted much with other kids, after the incident years ago when his stand attacked someone, he refused to make any type of enemy for fear that they would get hurt on accident. And he figured the easiest way to do that was to simply keep to himself and not interact much with other people. That decision is probably the reason why he had atrocious social skills but he determined that it was for the better.

Because of his limited interaction with other people, he could only judge his stand based on his own experience training it. Izuku called out his stand, the soft glow emanating from it making a nice picture when combined with the orange morning glow. It was 10 months before the entrance exam to U.A, a decision that when announced, caused Katsuki to challenge Izuku with an overconfident smirk on his face.

"Go ahead and try to get into U.A you nerd. It will only make me shine brighter of how much I overshadow you". Luckily his theory was correct in that Katsuki wouldn't bother him as much anymore. Now their relationship was more of Katsuki not acting angrily towards the stand user, but more of him putting down Izuku for being not as good as him. A treatment he has towards everyone, but with Izuku it seemed more like a rivalry. He supposed he could thank the fact that they used to be childhood friends kept him from being despised by him. When Izuku offered o let Katsuki see his stand he replied, "I don't care about your 'stand' or quirk or whatever, I just care about results. How about you show me if you ever get into U.A., then we'll see how much better I am than you".

Izuku grinned at the stand floating just in front of him.

"Let's show not just Kacchan, but the world our strength **All Star**! With you by my side, I know I can become the greatest hero"! He stuck out his fist with a confident smile, that the stand mirrored as he fist bumped Izuku.

 **Stand Name: [All Star]**

Power : B

Speed : A

Range : C

Durability : C

Development Potential : B

Precision : B


End file.
